A Head In Hogsmeade
by mamaduck
Summary: Third Year. My version of the events following Harry and Draco's interaction by the Shrieking Shack. Contains spanking - if that will offend your sensitivities please find another fic to read. No Romance, no Slash.


1Fic: A Head in Hogsmeade

A/N This is my version of the fallout from the Hogsmeade incident where Harry pelts Draco with mud from under his Invisibility Cloak. Yes, it's been done before, and by many talented writers, but it wouldn't get out of my head. So here it is. In the same realm as my other fics, but OK as a stand-alone too. Newly edited and dedicated to Jade and to Betsy Lupin, whose story inspired this one.

It all belongs to Rowling

Rated PG

"Back into Honeydukes, back down the cellar steps, across the stone floor, through the trapdoor - Harry pulled off the Cloak, tucked it under his arm, and ran, flat out, along the passage...Malfoy would get back first...how long would it take him to find a teacher ? Panting, a sharp pain in his side, Harry didn't slow down until he had reached the stone slide." pp 207-208 HP and the POA

Just in case Malfoy had tipped off one of the professors, Harry decided he better stash his Cloak in the passageway and come back for it later. He hurriedly tucked it into the corner by the stone chute and climbed up the steep slope. His muddy hands slipped along the smooth surface, but he managed to scramble to the top.

Reaching the inner side of the stone witch, Harry paused, puffing. He needed to catch his breath and think about his excuse, should he be caught before reaching the safety of Gryffindor Tower. He'd been in his dorm, diligently doing his Charms essay all afternoon. Right. Then, he was just taking a little stroll to stretch his legs. He _was_ allowed in the corridors after all. Right.

Nodding to himself, Harry tapped the witch's hump with his wand and slipped out. Furtively, he looked up the corridor. Empty. Sighing with relief, Harry turned toward his common room, only to come face to chest with Snape.

'So.'

Snape's deep voice rumbled from the black wool expanse in front of Harry's face. He stumbled backward, his mouth open as he looked up into Snape's black eyes. Suddenly he was very conscious of his sweaty face. He stuck his muddy hands in his pockets.

'Come with me, Potter.' Turning, his black robes swishing, Snape strode down the corridor, not looking behind him.

Harry followed, mentally reviewing his excuses. He swallowed uneasily as he remembered that Snape could smell a lie a mile away, and the man did _not_ tolerate being lied to.

Upon entering his office, the Potions Master waved his wand and candles flared to life. He leaned against his desk, arms crossed, and stared at Harry, who had slumped in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Harry stared back and tried not to fidget. This was like staring down a hippogriff: Show no fear.

'Mr Malfoy has just been to me with a very strange story, Mr Potter.'

Harry stared back, unblinking.

'It seems he was up by the shrieking shack, conversing with Mr Weasley, when he was struck in the head by a large amount of mud.

'When Mr Malfoy turned to identify his attacker, he saw the most extraordinary thing. Can you imagine what that was, Mr Potter?'

Harry didn't answer. He was concentrating on appearing politely curious. And innocent.

'It was your head, Mr Potter, floating in mid-air.'

There was a long silence as Snape's eyes bored into Harry's and Harry tried not to falter under the intense scrutiny.

Snape moved abruptly, leaning down to put a hand on each arm of Harry's chair so they were face to face. Harry leaned back from the intrusion into his personal space.

'What was your head doing in Hogsmeade, Potter? No part of your body has permission to be in Hogsmeade. If your head was in Hogsmeade, so was the rest of you.'

Snape's voice was very quiet, almost a whisper. His breath fanned Harry's face and Harry was very conscious of the man's proximity.

'I've been up in Gryffindor Tower,' Harry tried, 'Doing my-'

'Can you confirm that?' Snape smiled a thin, terrible smile. Harry shivered. Snape lifted an eyebrow.

'You would think that if you had been in Gryffindor Tower that _your housemates _would have known where you were. Mr Longbottom and Miss Granger were very worried when they couldn't find you in the castle.'

Harry flushed. Snape pushed himself off the arms of the chair and put his hands on his hips.

'Everyone, from the Ministry of Magic downward, has been trying to keep Harry Potter safe, but Harry Potter does whatever he wants, regardless of the consequences.'

Harry stayed silent. Snape had no actual proof yet, and Harry wasn't about to give himself away voluntarily.

'How very like your father you are, Potter.' Snape shook his head. ' He, too, thought he was above the rules.'

The insult made Harry's insides twist. He opened his mouth but Snape continued.

'However, there is one fundamental difference between your father's situation and yours. _You_ have adults who are prepared to hold you accountable for your actions. _Your_ behaviour will not run unchecked until your head has swollen with inflated ego.'

Snape pointed his finger at Harry for emphasis, his black eyes snapping.

'You will learn to obey the rules if it is the Last Thing I Do. Turn out your pockets!'

Harry froze, dread coiling in his stomach.

'Turn out your pockets, Potter, or we go straight to the Headmaster.' Snape inclined his head toward the door.

Slowly, Harry pulled the Zonko's bag and the Map from the pocket of his robes.

'MmmHmm.'

Picking up the Zonko's bag, Snape peered inside. Setting it aside, he reached for the Map. Harry's hand clenched on it before he released it into Snape's grasp.

'What is this?' He unfolded the worn parchment and placed it on his desk.

'Spare bit of parchment.' Harry blurted, trying to sound nonchalant while his heart thundered in his chest. He dropped his gaze under the flash from Snape's eyes.

'I think not.' Pursing his thin lips, the professor turned the paper over in his hands.

'Clearly, you are too attached for it to be a simple piece of antiquated parchment. A letter, perhaps, written in invisible ink? One with directions on how to get to Hogsmeade without encountering the Dementors?'

Snape spread the map out on his desk and touched it with his wand.

'Reveal your secret...' nothing happened...'Show yourself.' Snape tapped the parchment sharply.

'Potions Master Severus Snape, professor of this school, commands you to reveal the information you conceal!'

Before Harry's horrified eyes, writing appeared on the smooth surface of the map.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would like to express their astonishment that the slimeball Snape could ever become a professor and would request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

As the curly writing spread across the map Harry closed his eyes in anticipation and waited for the explosion. It would have been funny in a different situation.

He opened his eyes as Snape strode abruptly to the fireplace and tossed a handful of glittery powder in.

'Lupin!' Snape bellowed into the flames,' A word, if you please!' He stood back as the flames flickered to reveal a spinning shape which stepped out of the fireplace.

Professor Lupin brushed the soot off his shabby robes and looked to Snape.

'Yes, Severus?' Lupin's mild tones were in direct contrast to the scowl on Snape's face. His hazel eyes took in the scene in the office, lingered briefly on Harry and then followed Snape as he moved back to his desk.

'I just confiscated _this_ from Potter, following reports that his head was seen in Hogsmeade this afternoon.'

'Hogsmeade?' Lupin frowned and glanced sharply at Harry. Harry looked down and scuffed his trainer on the flagstone floor.

'Clearly it's full of dark magic. This is your area of expertise. Where do you suppose Potter got such a thing?' Snape stood back, arms crossed, as Lupin peered down at the map.

'Looks like a joke product, Severus.' Lupin picked up the map and turned it over.

'Designed to insult anyone who tries to read it, I expect.'

'Really.' Snape drawled, his eyes fixed on Harry.

'I'll take a closer look at it in my office, if you like.' Lupin offered, casually, folding the map up. When he turned to Harry, the boy was surprised to see his normally impassive face darkened with anger.

'I _would_ like to know why you were Hogsmeade, Harry.' Lupin's tone was hard and demanded an answer.

Harry's voice stuck in his throat and he could not bring himself to deny that he had been in Hogsmeade. He stared at Lupin, shame mounting inside and showing on his flushed face.

'You are expressly forbidden to be there. I cannot impress upon you enough the danger of Sirius Black. Your parents gave their _lives _to keep you safe, Harry. Actions like this are a pretty poor way to repay them.'

Snape had stood silently while Lupin addressed Harry. His large black presence combined with Lupin's unexpected ire made Harry feel very small. Swallowing, he looked studiously at the floor.

Above Harry's bowed head, Lupin and Snape shared a long look. Lupin glanced back at Harry and shook his head.

'Well. I will return to my office. Severus, I'll take a closer look at this parchment and get back to you. Harry, in the future, I do hope you learn to think before you act.'

Harry had raised his head but cringed internally when he saw the frank disappointment in his favourite professor's eyes. He looked away and fixed his gaze on Snape's desk.

Lupin closed the office door behind him with a soft click. Silence hung heavily in the air for a few moments. Snape cleared his throat.

'Obviously, sending your Invisibility Cloak back to you over the summer was a mistake. Where is it now?'

'I, umm..'Harry searched for a response. He didn't want to tell Snape about the hidden passageway.

'I expect you left it in the passage behind the witch's hump?'

Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise.

'You will find, Mr Potter, there are very few passageways and rooms in Hogwarts that the staff are not aware of. It is the students from which they are secrets.'

'Oh.' Harry slumped, defeated.

'I thought that your "discussion" with Hagrid in September might have curbed your tendency to exploit the rules. Rules which are in place for your own safety. But it appears that, once again, you have proven yourself remedial in this area.' Snape's deep voice was cutting.

Harry's cheeks burned at the mention of the spanking he had received from Hagrid at the beginning of the year. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

'It is fortunate for you that I am prepared to reinforce this lesson until you have mastered the ability to abide by the rules.'

Fortunate? Harry's heart sank as Snape strode to the corner and retrieved The Chair, setting it ominously in the centre of the room. He looked at Snape, his eyes beseeching. Suddenly, the situation became overwhelming and Harry blurted out what bubbled up from inside.

'But it's not fair! Everyone else gets to go to Hogsmeade and have fun! I never get to do anything! I never asked for Sirius Black to be after me!' Harry couldn't stop the emotional rush of words.

Snape studied Harry from his seated position, noting the boy's flushed face and overly bright eyes as well as his tensed form, rigid with frustration.

'Life is rarely fair, Potter. If keeping you safe from a deranged murderer prevents you from having _fun_,' Snape spat the word,

'then that is just too bad. If you can manage to survive until adulthood then you can have all the fun you want. Once you are away from Hogwarts and no longer our responsibility.

'Until then, you can rest assured that we will do our utmost to ensure your survival. Including disciplining you when you see fit to break the rules to satisfy your childish whims.'

Harry scowled, aware that his behaviour was petulant and childish.

'Remove your robe, Mr Potter.'

Feeling mulish, Harry stood, shrugged out of his robe and draped it over the back of his chair. He straightened the hem of his jumper but made no move toward his professor. Maybe he _had_ broken the rules but he wasn't about to make this any easier for Snape.

'To me.'

Harry hesitated for a fraction of a second, wanting to disobey but not wanting to annoy Snape further. With a sigh, he trudged over to Snape, each step sullen and dragging.

'Trousers and pants.'

Snape's voice was even and devoid of emotion but his eyes warned Harry to obey and do it quickly.

Harry slowly undid the button at the top of his jeans and unzipped the fly. Catching his thumbs in the waistband of his underpants, he pushed his clothing down to midthigh and stood stiffly beside the chair. His shirt tails brushed gently against his legs.

'Position yourself.'

Snape moved his right arm back so Harry could bend over his lap. Harry hesitated again, balking at the thought of willingly submitting to this punishment. Snape raised an eyebrow. When Harry didn't move, Snape lifted his right hand.

Harry saw Snape raise his eyebrow and still he rebelled inside. Then, out of the corner of his eye he saw Snape raise his hand. Whether to grab him and pull him across his legs, or to smack him, Harry didn't know. He bent quickly, in avoidance, only to have Snape's other hand grasp him firmly by the arm and prostrate him across the hard thighs. Harry lay rigid, his breath coming in short gasps.

Above Harry, Snape sighed as he considered the boy across his knee. How many times would this scene repeat itself? Pushing the shirt tail up onto Harry's back, he determinedly raised his hand.

One! Two! Three! Four! Harry clenched his teeth as Snape's hand crashed onto his bottom. The smacks fell in slow staccato, each allowing the pain to flash across his tender skin before the next descended.

Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Unrepentant, Harry exhaled forcibly as the sharp spanks became more painful, striking areas that had already been targeted at least once.

Nine! Ten! Eleven! Twelve! He could feel the tears building behind his eyes. Why did _he_ have to be the target for Sirius Black?! Why did _he_ have to be the one to stay _safe_?! Why did _Snape_ care whether he survived or not?! Snape was just looking for an excuse to punish him!

Thirteen! Fourteen! Fifteen! Sixteen! Hot tears escaped Harry's eyes and coursed over his cheeks, pooling on his glasses. The fiery pain in his backside was becoming consuming. _OK! OK! I was wrong! _Having admitted it to himself, Harry felt the resistance leave his body while the punishing smacks continued at the same steady pace.

Feeling Harry's body go limp across his lap, Snape nodded to himself and swung into the final phase of the spanking. Lifting his right leg, he tipped Harry for better access to the tender sitting area and the backs of his thighs.

Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! When the first spank connected with the backs of his thighs, Harry jumped with the onslaught of the sharp pain. Without thinking, he reached back with his right hand to protect himself.

Catching the grubby hand as it shot back, Snape pinned it to the small of Harry's back. Noticing the traces of mud still clinging to the boy's palm, Severus put more effort into his swing.

Twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty-two! Twenty-three! Was this ever going to end? Harry clung to Snape's robe. His feet jerked with each tremendous smack and sobs shook his thin shoulders.

'I'll b-be good! I'll be good! Please!' Harry' cried out between sobs as the fire in his backside reached a flaming crescendo. He hung across his professor's knee, all resistance gone. A few more blistering smacks fell and then there was silence except for Harry's sobs and Snape's breathing.

Severus shook out his right hand, clenching and releasing his fingers. Harry's bottom and thighs were a uniform, blotchy red with a few distinct marks from Snape's fingers. The boy sobbed over his lap, his body quivering in the aftermath of the spanking.

Hesitating slightly, Snape released Harry's right hand from its pinned position and lightly patted his back through the thick wool jumper.

Harry was unsure of how much time had passed while he lay, crying, over Snape's legs. Gradually he had become aware of the large hand gently rubbing circles on his back. It was in such direct contrast to the throbbing in his bottom that Harry focused on the sensation. The unexpected kindness of the action was Harry's undoing and his sobs renewed.

Noticing immediately that Harry's weeping had increased, Severus waited patiently. One hand rested on the bunched fabric at Harry's knees, the other continued to rub the narrow back. The redness in Harry's exposed bottom was already fading marginally. Snape remembered, however, with acute clarity, that the fading colour was disproportionate to the dissipation of the sting.

Harry pushed against Snape's leg and the rung of the chair to right himself. Strong hands lifted him upright and steadied him until he was balanced. Shakily, Harry reached to pull up his clothes. The waistband of the denim trousers rasped across his sore bottom, causing him to take a sharp breath which he exhaled raggedly.

Meeting Snape's eyes, Harry swallowed around the lump in his throat.

'I'm sorry,' his voice was small and rough from crying.

Snape was silent, watching.

'I shouldn't have gone to Hogsmeade. And I shouldn't have taunted Malfoy. I won't do it again.'

' I should hope not.' Snape commented dryly, but without a sneer.

'You may return to your dormitory. I'm certain you have homework to attend to.'

Standing, Snape placed one hand on the back of the chair and looked down at Harry.

'You may keep your Invisibility Cloak, for now. If there is even so much of a hint of it being used between now and the end of the year, I will personally see that it is locked away until your graduation.'

'Yes, Sir.' Harry was surprised that Snape wasn't demanding he hand the Cloak over to him immediately. Scrubbing at his hot face with the handkerchief he had stashed in his pocket, Harry turned to pick up his robe.

Snape strode to the door and pulled it open. Gratefully, Harry slipped by him out into the corridor, giving a quick look around to make sure there were no students passing by.

'Good day, Mr Potter.' Snape watched as Harry turned his bright green eyes toward him before sliding his robe on and walking, a little stiffly, toward the stairs.

Raising a leg to step up each riser, Harry winced as the motion pulled the throbbing skin tight across his backside. He reached back to rub out the sting, vowing to himself to abide by the rules from now on.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Harry ventured into the entrance hall, only to encounter Professor Lupin, leaning casually against the wall.

Pushing himself away from the stones, Lupin waited as Harry approached, his gait shortened and a little stiff. He took in the red rimmed eyes and tear stained face. He felt a faint glimmer of satisfaction that Severus had obviously spanked Harry soundly. His differences with Snape were many, but they shared a common opinion in regard to the most effective method of punishing students. If detention didn't bring about the desired change in behaviour, then a smarting bottom was usually quite effective. Given Severus' intense personality and perfectionist tendencies, it was no wonder Harry looked so thoroughly punished.

Harry was embarrassed that Professor Lupin would see him so soon after being smacked. Perhaps Lupin wouldn't be able to tell. Certainly he wouldn't expect that Snape would _spank_ a student. He took a deep breath and tried to assume an air of casual nonchalance.

'Professor.' Harry was pleased that his voice came out even and he sped up a little, intent on getting to Gryffindor Tower as quickly as possible.

'A word, Harry.' Lupin moved into Harry's path so the boy was forced to stop and look up at him.

Harry took a quick look at Lupin's face, noting with relief that he didn't seem angry anymore. He stood in front of the professor, his hands jammed in his pockets.

'I'm not even going to ask how you got that map, Harry - yes, I'm well aware of what it is. Do you realize, that in Sirius Black's hands, that parchment would lead him directly to you?'

Harry shook his head, his eyes widening as he absorbed the implications of Lupin's statement.

'You will not be getting it back. From this moment on, I expect you to be a model student, following the rules to the letter.'

Nodding his head, Harry waited for Lupin to finish.

'If you are not, and I find out about it,' Lupin's voice hardened, 'my punishment will make what you received from Professor Snape seem like a few love pats. Do you understand?'

'Yes, Sir.' Harry's face flamed. Love Pats?! Obviously, Lupin was aware that Snape had smacked him. Mortified, he looked away from his professor, missing the small smile that flitted across Lupin's face.

'Very good, then.' Remus reached out and gave Harry's slumped shoulder a pat.

'You know, Harry, your safety wouldn't be important to us if we didn't care about you. ' He stopped as Harry's emerald eyes flicked up to his face.

'It's true.' Lupin's mouth curved into a small crooked smile.

'Off with you then. I'll see you in class tomorrow. I assume you've finished your homework assignment?'

Harry said nothing, still feeling embarrassed and a little self-conscious following Lupin's comment about people caring about him.

Patting Harry's shoulder one last time, Lupin stepped aside and strode in the direction of his office.

Harry stared after him for a few moments, his thoughts jumbled and confused, before remembering his Cloak, stashed in the tunnel. His thoughts redirected, he hurried toward the statue of the witch, hoping to retrieve his Cloak and get to Gryffindor Tower quickly, so he could rub the sting out of his bottom in relative privacy.


End file.
